


Just the watermelon now

by bloodandcream



Series: The watermelon stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Biting, Food Kink, M/M, Mating, Omega Castiel, Rough Sex, seduction via watermelon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean joined him on the couch, picking up a bowl of watermelon slices for himself. It was really damn good watermelon, juicy and sweet, and fuck he wasn’t going to last long if Cas kept making those deep little grunts as he sucked and nibbled on watermelon. Dean managed to get a few bites in before he just sat there perched on the edge of the couch popping a boner watching Cas lick at the juice running down his arms, suck his fingers into his mouth, smiling knowingly at Dean as he did so. Dean had never been so turned on by a naked man eating watermelon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the watermelon now

It took a few minutes before Dean’s knot went down enough to separate from Cas, who huffed grumpily and folded himself up in all sorts of weird - intriguing - ways to get dressed again in the backseat of Dean’s car. An address was scrawled in messy cursive on a scrap of paper and passed to Dean, a hungry open mouthed kiss given that almost lead to another round of enthusiastic semi public fucking in his car, before Cas was scooting out of the backseat and trotting across the parking lot.

Fuck, his car smelled like omega and sex and slick and he kinda just wanted to hump the seat for a few minutes. So he did. Tucking the address and his ticket into the glove box, Dean considered the fact that he left all his groceries in a cart in the middle of the store and some poor employee had probably already gone and restocked them. He could just skip the potential embarrassment of going back in and drive to another store. But Dean was never really one to be embarrassed easily, at least not about public displays of his sexual prowess.

So he sauntered back in to the store, nodding at an employee who was scowling at him, and he apologized as well as asked if there were any damages he should pay for. The employee huffed and stated that other than a cheese log thrown away and smudges on the glass display case for the sausages, no there were no damages and thank you for the consideration. At least his contrition seemed to smooth over things, and when he smirked at the sweet young cashier bagging his groceries - smelling like omega and arousal - she blushed and stammered for him to have a good day.

Oh, Dean’s day was already pretty fucking dandy. Even though he had to clean the dried blood off his chin when he got home, prodding at his sore nose, but it didn’t feel like it was broken so Dean was a-ok with that. He tied an ice pack to his face with a kitchen towel and found himself humming along to some Ac/Dc in his apartment while he seasoned the steaks and set potatoes in the oven.

Dean normally had dinner ready by the time Sam got over, but his brother would have to wait this time. The steaks were just about to get set on the stove when he heard his brother knocking. Unwrapping his face, setting the ice pack back in the freezer, Dean made a quick visual sweep of things on his way to the door. The apartment was still a goddam disaster zone, but his was comfortable and familiar disaster zone. The porn was put away where his impressionable young brother couldn’t see it, so that counted for enough effort.

Sam swept him into a big crushing man hug when he came in, trailing into the kitchen after Dean. Giving his brother a beer they both leaned against the counter while the steaks cooked, and after a few sips Sam went wide eyed and Dean knew his brother was looking at the big ass bruises down his neck.

"So, I met a guy today."

“Yeah that’s a little obvious. Where’d you guys meet?”

"I chased him through the grocery store."

“Oh god, don’t tell me, was he an omega?”

"Yup."

Dean grinned smugly and sipped his beer, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Dean. You chased an omega through a store? What are you - a cave alpha?"

"Aw don’t give me that Sammy, I made sure to get his verbal consent, we used a condom, it was safe and completely legit."

"You chased him through a public place. Please tell me you didn’t have sex in public."

"Does my car count as public?"

"Where was it parked?"

"In the grocery store parking lot."

Sam swiped a hand over his face and took a long drink of his beer.

"Yeah, I kind of got ticketed by a cop, but hey, he didn’t take me in or anything, just told me to ‘be more careful about my mate’s cycles’."

"Your…. mate?"

"I mean, that’s what he thought, I let him if he wasn’t going to take us in or anything, but, well it’s not like that, we just met."

"Uh huh."

"I’m going over to his place later tonight."

"You like him."

“Maybe a little, he’s got a nice ass, and fuck you should smell his -“

“You like-like him.”

“C’mon man, we’re not on the playground.”

Sam’s lips were twitching up in a smile.

Dean kind of wanted to brag about Cas, the omega he’d met maybe a few hours ago, but the little dude was impressive. “You should of seen it Sammy, he gave me a bloody nose, the fucker is feisty.”

Sam rolled his eyes and snorted his beer. Dean flipped the steaks over and took the potatoes out of the oven.

"Check it sasquatch, I got vegetables for you."

Sam bumped their shoulders together. “Thanks De.”

"Sure thing. Sorry if I hurry you out of here after dinner, got a booty call to make."

Taking their plates into the living room, because the kitchen was too small for a table so Dean always ate on the couch, Sam set his plate on the coffee table before picking up a blanket slung over the back of the couch. He shook it a few times before setting it on the couch. Before he could get himself settled, Dean piped up.

"How do you know I don’t masturbate on the blanket to keep the couch clean?"

Sam stiffened and gave him the mother of all bitch faces.

"God Dean, seriously, could you be any grosser?"

"Though you know if you want to sit somewhere in here that I haven’t masturbated, your safest bet is probably the ceiling."

-

Castiel had balled up his most sodden pair of boxers and stuffed it in the front pouch of his hoodie before scooching out of the alpha’s - out of Dean’s - car. He made his way back into the store, taking his time to pick out the perfect watermelon again, and paid for the cheese log which he’d thrown. He didn’t particularly care for any of the sympathetic or judgmental glances of the employees, but he was far too relaxed to give much of a damn.

He’d never felt so good during a heat before. He wasn’t burning and aching with it at the moment, rather, a mellow thrumming settled in his muscles that made him loose and content. Coming out of the grocery store, Castiel noticed Dean was still in his car and it appeared the man was humping his seat. Well then. Good to know he made a lingering impression.

Castiel buckled his watermelon into the passenger seat and drove them home, climbing the several flights of stairs to his apartment and promptly putting the watermelon in his mostly empty fridge to chill. It was a pity, he wanted to eat it right that minute, but a little patience could go a long way; chilled watermelon was far superior to room temperature watermelon. Besides, he’d like to share it with Dean if the alpha did come by later, like he said he would.

Castiel was aware of the fact that he was not a normal, meek omega. Oh, he would and did submit to alphas - ass up neck bared - but he wouldn’t do so without a fight first. It was part of the fun. He had given it thought and determined that it was instinctually a means of ensuring the strength of a mate, but all he really cared about was the thrill of it that made his heart beat faster and his cock twitch harder. Though, he did hope he hadn’t broken Dean’s nose. The man’s face was too pretty for a crooked nose.

Deciding he needed another shower, Castiel discarded his clothes in the hamper in his bedroom and stretched out his limbs before padding to the bathroom and turning on the faucet to warm up. Regarding himself in the mirror, there was a smattering of deep bruises along his neck, purple and red, the largest of which still had teeth indentations that looked like they had almost broken the surface. Almost, not quite. There was a single spot at the base of his neck where it sloped to his shoulder, where the bruises were largest, and when he covered it with his hand and squeezed he could feel the tender flesh throb.

He was hard. Again. Rolling his neck and popping out a crick, Castiel masturbated in the shower with one hand on his cock and the other kneading his neck, thinking of black leather and green eyes, and the smell of sunny summer days outdoors.

After his shower, Castiel drifted around his apartment, and before he realized what he was doing things were tidied, the kitchen wiped down, pillows mounded on his bed like a nest. Dammit. He wasn’t a domestic omega that would make house for an alpha. That’s not who he was. Well, the place did look a little nicer. Deciding it wasn’t worth it to either conform to stereotypes or expend excessive amounts of energy rebelling against them, Castiel let his hands fidget and wander and fix as they so wanted, before he checked for how chill the watermelon was.

It had been several hours, and Dean should be over shortly, so he set to chopping the watermelon. Surely the alpha wouldn’t mind if he started. Setting two wide low bowls on the coffee table in the living room next to a platter of neatly chopped watermelon slices, Castiel settled down and started nibbling, savoring the sweet cold fruit. He heard a knock at the door shortly after finishing his first slice, loud steady taps tree times. Answering it, he was pleased to see Dean on the other side, pink on his cheeks already, his nose not looking too swollen.

"Hello Dean."

-

Dean knew he’d want to get his hands on Cas as soon as he got in the guy’s apartment, he was absolutely anticipating that gut punch of arousal from the omega’s scent, but he was definitely not suspecting that the dude would answer his door totally buck ass naked.

"Dude, you’re naked?"

Cas left the door open as he shrugged and turned back into his apartment. “Yes, I typically don’t wear clothes in the privacy of my own home.”

That was definitely something Dean could get behind - the whole naked house rule and that sweet little ass making it’s way to a couch. Dean caught up to him, closing the door behind with his foot, and wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist, pulling him back to nuzzle at his neck, licking over the claiming bites he’d put on the tan skin.

The smell of heat and arousal was palpable in the air, and it was driving Dean wild already. It didn’t smell like the omega shared his apartment with anyone else. Dean figured by this point that the ‘dessert’ Cas had offered was his candy ass - and Dean was definitely fine by that - but the omega was swatting his hands away.

"Watermelon first."

Dean stood confused, rejected for a fruit.

But Cas was curling himself up to sit cross legged on his couch, something hideously paisley under the mish mosh of colorful blankets that covered it. And his belly had a small roll when he bent forward for a bowl of watermelon slices, and his hair curled at his temples looking damp like he’d just come from a shower, and his long fingers glistened with watermelon juice. Fuck, Dean was gone on him already.

Dean joined him on the couch, picking up a bowl of watermelon slices for himself. It was really damn good watermelon, juicy and sweet, and fuck he wasn’t going to last long if Cas kept making those deep little grunts as he sucked and nibbled on watermelon. Dean managed to get a few bites in before he just sat there perched on the edge of the couch popping a boner watching Cas lick at the juice running down his arms, suck his fingers into his mouth, smiling knowingly at Dean as he did so.

Dean had never been so turned on by a naked man eating watermelon.

He ate a slice, dribbling juice down his chin and getting his shirt wet with it, trying to swipe it up with the back of his hand and failing, and the little fucker sitting next to him was laughing quietly at his struggles.

"You could just take off your clothes."

Dean doubted they’d finish eating like civilized humans if they were both naked, but he did not give a single fuck. If Cas wanted to play a weird game of seduction by watermelon eating, Dean was down for it. Setting his bowl back on the scuffed coffee table, he stood and kicked off his boots, stripping efficiently and quickly before sitting back down, sprawling, legs wide and one arm up along the back of the couch. Smugly, as Castiel dropped his piece of watermelon and squinted with a fierce intensity at Dean’s nudity, he picked up his bowl again and let the juice drip down his chin and chest as he ate.

-

Castiel was pained by a deep and profound confliction. It was almost orgasmically blissful to eat the cold watermelon, satiating his cravings just right. But Dean was naked and erect on his couch, smiling like an asshole alpha and making a mess of himself eating Castiel’s watermelon. Castiel did not get to see much of Dean’s body in the backseat of his car, he realized belatedly. He was already fixated on the other man’s attractiveness for the prettiness of his face and the thick length of his cock. But naked, oh, how was he supposed to finish his watermelon with long strong limbs splayed out in front of him, adorable bow legs spread wide, hard cock tapping against Dean’s belly impatiently, the breadth of his chest lightly freckled and the thickness of his arms flexing while he ate.

Castiel could feel slick seeping hot and wet out of his body, and this was precisely why there were several layers of blankets on all the furniture in his apartment. He watched Dean’s nose twitching, his eyes dilating, as Castiel shifted, slick trickling between his legs. Finishing one more piece of watermelon, caught in some sort of staring contest, Castiel set his bowl on the coffee table without even looking and crawled the several feet down the couch towards Dean.

The alpha set his watermelon down too, breaking eye contact to find the table, and Castiel was on his neck before he could look back, licking up the sticky watermelon juice, saccharine and salty, tracing the wet trails of it down Dean’s chest and finding his place one Dean’s lap while he did so.

Rocking his hips, bumping their erections together, hands braced on the couch beside Dean’s head, Castiel set about his mission to lick every trace of watermelon juice off the alpha’s body. He was warm and firm, chest hitching under Castiel’s mouth, nipples pert little nubs that earned Castiel a gasp when he bit them. One of the alpha’s hands was fixed in his hair pulling gently, the other running up and down the curve of his spine, squeezing the swell of his ass and dipping lower to circle the wet skin around his hole.

Shuddering and making a needy little whining noise without meaning too, Castiel pushed back against Dean’s hand, leaving bruises blossoming across his chest, lapping up his neck and curling a tongue around the shell of his ear.

"Fuck yeah sweetheart, so wet for me already, I could just push right inside couldn’t I?"

Castiel sat up, body aching and fevered hot, very much wanting that. But there were other things he wanted that he didn’t get a chance to do in the back of Dean’s car. Instead of sliding further up Dean’s lap, Castiel slid backward, sinking to his knees on the floor in between the alpha’s thighs.

Dean looked surprised by the turn of events, but Castiel never knew an alpha to turn down a blow job. Though, he wasn’t certain if Dean would appreciate what he were about to do, but, Castiel didn’t much care. Reaching behind himself, he grabbed a piece of watermelon, squeezing it over Dean’s lap, juice squelching out from around his fingers, eating the pulp out of his palm as he set the rind back. Dipping down and contentedly humming to himself as he closed his lips around Dean’s now watermelon flavored cock, Castiel decided then and there that watermelon should be a prerequisite for all foreplay and cocksucking.

-

Dean was ready to grab his jeans off the floor and fish a condom out, Cas just rocking back and forth in his lap licking the juice off his chest, and when Dean realized how wet he was, that was all he needed. Then Cas was pulling away, sliding off his lap, a growl forming in Dean’s throat in response, but the omega was dropping to his knees between Dean’s legs and that, that was a good option too.

The dude was weird, Dean already knew that from the eclectic decor of broken figurines, beads and glass hanging on strings in the windows, potted plants everywhere, stacks of books overflowing the shelves. But there was weird, and there was kinky weird, and getting cold watermelon juice squeezed over his cock was an experience Dean never knew he wanted. The guy really, really liked his watermelon. Dean vaguely wondered if there was a way to make watermelon pie, but those plump lips were wrapping around his cock and he had no room left for thought anymore.

Twisting a hand through mussed up hair, Dean pet and cradled the back of the omega’s head, mumbling an incoherent stream of encouragements and endearments as he found his cockhead pushing past the back of his throat, hot muscles seizing around him trying to swallow and Cas just went deeper with one small choking noise. Cross eyed, toes curled, back bowing off the couch, Dean tried - and failed - to control his stuttering, keeping his hips planted on the couch through sheer force of will, hand fisting and relaxing in Cas’ hair.

Then the omega was moving, shifting his legs wider and reaching down between them to rub himself, slick thick scented in the air, slope of his lithe back curving down on little rolls of his hips, ass pushed out, head bobbing up and down on Dean with wet sucking noises.

"C’mon honey, yeah, wanna see you finger yourself open while you suck me."

Cas moaned around his cock, sucking harder, deep throating like he was getting paid to do it, and Dean could see him straining to reach farther, muscles of his arms flexing. Dean pushed his hips up questioningly, shallow, fucking into Cas’ mouth and the omega looked up at him with those baby blues, lashes fluttering, spit trickling down his chin. Cas let his mouth go slack, focusing on twisting down on into his fingers, slipping his tongue along the shaft when Dean gripped his hair harder and started to push up faster into his throat.

Dean gave very little and brief consideration to wondering how long it would take him to get it up again if he came in the omega’s mouth. As tempting as that was, there were better options. Stilling his hips and pulling Cas gently off his cock with the hand in his hair, lips swollen and shining with spit, cheeks flushed, a little trail of saliva still hanging on between the tip of Dean’s cock and Cas’ open mouth, Dean brushed the pad of his thumb along the lower lip.

"Keep doing that sweetheart and I’m gonna end up knotting your mouth. That what you want from me Cas?"

The omega blinked, shook his head once, squinted at Dean. “No.”

Then he was standing up with fluid grace, lean body twisting around to hop over Dean’s foot and sidle out from behind the coffee table, almost thwapping Dean in the face with his cock, then sashaying his pert little ass down a hallway. Dean didn’t even have to be told to follow, he was off after Cas like he was on a leash.

-

Castiel led Dean back to his bedroom. His mattress sat on the floor without a frame but it was comfortable, covered in soft sheets and strewn with pillows of every size, color and pattern. The room always smelled of spiced incense, warm and welcoming to Castiel’s nose at least. It probably also smelled like him but he never noticed his own scent. Dean inhaled deeply as he came in, but he didn’t look at his surroundings, didn’t bother with anything but pouncing on Castiel, sending the both of them sprawling back on his bed.

Castiel could note the shifts of Dean’s arousal in his scent, growing sharper and more focused, potent and heady. Wrapping his legs around the alpha’s waist and rolling them to straddle on top of him, Castiel rubbed their cocks between their bellies as he stretched along Dean’s body to reach for the small wood crate that served as a night stand of sorts where his box of condoms - ribbed - were stashed. Dean’s arms were around his waist, pulling their bodies closer, cocks leaking wet between warm skin. Pulling up triumphant and discarding the foil pack over the side of the bed, Castiel rolled the condom down Dean’s cock and lifted himself up to sink onto it with a twist of his hips till his ass was flush to the man’s hips. Hands splayed on Dean’s stomach, head tipped back, Castiel whimpered and bit his lip at the sudden, intense spark of recognition and the sheer …. rightness of their bodies connected like this.

He wasn’t one given to believing in antiquated and overly romanticized notions of true mates at first sight, but Castiel didn’t want to fight against this resonance he felt with Dean. The alpha just had a very satisfying cock, that’s what he told himself. And beautiful eyes, and gentle hands, and a rough laugh that made Castiel’s own bubble up in response. He rationalized that it was simply because he was in heat that he was already so fond of the alpha, but he still stretched out along that strong broad body and pushed his nose to Dean’s neck, biting and licking as he ground down in his lap.

Well if Dean had to be an impossibly attractive asshole, Castiel could be a teasing little bitch. He did enjoy riling alphas up. Just when Dean’s teeth found their spot on his neck, Castiel pulled up and rose on his knees till the tip of Dean’s cock was barely in the rim of his hole, swiveled his hips, and sunk back down slow. Repeating, undulating his body smoothly from the bottom of his ribs down through his hips, Castiel rode him torturously slow and steady, like he wasn’t able to in the backseat of the car, in control and he knew he was driving the alpha mad. Dean’s eyes were wide and his lip was caught between his teeth, calloused fingers digging in to Castiel’s waist, brow furrowed and dripping perspiration into his hairline.

When Dean started to whine, a low slipping sort of sound begging Castiel, his breathing in short ragged pants, then Castiel dropped on his cock and licked up his chest to his ear, whispering, “If you want it, you’re going to have to take it.”

-

This omega was trying to kill him. That’s all there was to it. Dean’s balls felt too heavy too tight, his dick so hard it was swollen and aching, and he literally felt like the sexual build up was going to cause some kind of blowback and he would have a stroke because fucking fuck, this bossy omega was taunting him like nobody every had before. And he loved it. Dean found that Cas taking control and setting the pace really cranked his gears. The feisty thing that had given him a bloody nose was sliding on his dick so slow and sweet, clench of heat and drag of muscle, he was going to black out if he didn’t come soon.

Then Cas’ heat was along his body, searing, rough voice in his ear telling him to take it. And that, he could do that, he knew how to do that. Like a switch was flipped at Cas’ command, Dean snarled and flipped him over, the omega struggling with nails and teeth and sinewy limbs lashing out, hissing like a feral cat.

They fell over the side of the mattress, thankfully low to the floor, rolling around and bumping against a wall. Dean could feel the hot slip of blood down a shoulder where Cas had gouged him, and he wondered how scarred he was going to end up if he ever mated this crazy fucker. But he gave as good as he got, twisting Cas around with brute strength and pinning him forcefully down against the floor, nudging his legs apart and wrenching his hands behind his back. Dean clasped both slim wrists in one of his large hands, holding them tight while Cas thrashed and bucked under him, a savage thing.

He wasn’t going to get back in that tight ass with Cas squirming so much. Pressing his heavy body along Cas’ back, keeping his arms restrained and shoving the omega’s face to the carpet, Dean went straight for his mark, sinking his teeth into the bruised skin of Cas’ neck, biting hard and deep till he felt blood well wet in his mouth with a copper tang. Cas finally stilled somewhat, gruff little huffs of breath that were part whine part groan, pushing his hips back but he was trying to get lined up with Dean instead of fight him, making it so easy to slide back inside, and there was so much slick by now it squelched loud and dripped down between their bodies as Dean fucked into him frenzied.

Teeth latched around the omega’s throat, one hand pinning down his shoulder and the other gripping his wrists, Dean could feel the omega’s body jostling and trembling underneath him while he drove his hips forward. It smelled like spice and blood and the both of them, and Dean wanted that smell on him, wanted to roll around in it and make himself a new smell that was all mixed up with his omega. His mate.

-

Castiel felt the skin break on his neck with raw, sharp pain, deep into the muscle of his neck and it felt like the pain was on a direct line to his dick, plucking it and making it vibrate, his whole body convulsing with the pleasure of his alpha - his mate’s - claim being marked so vicious in his neck it would scar. Arching his back and pushing his ass up high, Castiel was incoherent from the intensity of a mating made in heat, all the tips and expanses and deep places of his body burning hot and whiting out his mind.

Rutting back against the alpha, knees and cheek and chest pressed to the rough carpet, hands held behind his back, there wasn’t much he could do to move. There was an odd freedom to being trapped, at least by someone he wanted to trap him, letting his body loosen in Dean’s hold once the claim was made Castiel gasped and felt the ecstasy snap and rock through his body in sharp edged waves, coming violently hard as he screamed and shook apart.

He didn’t realize he’d blacked out until he became aware of a worried whimper near his ear, his alpha licking against the still bleeding mate claim on his neck, and he realized he was on his side on the floor with Dean’s arms curled one over his stomach and the other under his neck. The alpha was nosing under his ear, petting him soothingly, knot hard and huge making him shudder again and give another weak pulse of come.

Castiel mumbled contentedly, patting Dean’s large hand with his own, canting his hips back. Dean nipped at an earlobe, snuffing several times before attempting to talk in a cracked voice. “You okay there Cas?”

"Very much so."

He received a pleased little murmur, Dean kissing the nape of his neck and the curve of his shoulder, broad hands soothing from his chest to his belly button. They were sweaty and bloody again, tied together and spooning on the floor. Castiel felt a chill sweep through him unexpectedly, his heat seeming to have receded. Waving a hand over Dean’s side towards where the bed was a mess, he tilted his head back to look at the alpha.

"Blankets?"

Dean yawned and reached blindly behind him until he pulled a blanket off the bed, draping it over the both of them.

"Are you my mate Cas?"

He sounded sleepy and wrecked, but there was a tiny undercurrent of anxious sincerity there.

"I do believe we share a profound bond."

“I’ll learn how to make you watermelon pie.”

"Watermelon pie?"

"I’ll fetch the biggest, juiciest watermelons for you."

"Well, I couldn’t possibly turn away a mate wooing me with fruit."


End file.
